mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Cabo, San Lucas
Cabo San Lucas ( , Cape Saint Luke), commonly called Cabo, is a city at the southern tip of the Baja California peninsula, in the Mexican state of Baja California Sur. Cabo San Lucas together with San José Del Cabo is known as Los Cabos. Cabo has been rated as one of Mexico's top 5 tourist destinations http://www.tripadvisor.com/TravelersChoice-Destinations-cTop-g150768 it is known for its beaches, scuba diving locations, balnearios, the sea arch El Arco de Cabo San Lucas, and marine life. The Los Cabos Corridor has become a heavily-trafficked holiday destination for tourists, with numerous resorts and timeshares along the coast between Cabo San Lucas and San José del Cabo. History Archaeological excavations have shown evidence of continual human habitation in the area for at least ten thousand years.Interview with Harumi Fujita When the first Europeans arrived, they encountered the Pericú people, who survived on a subsistence diet based on hunting and the gathering of seeds, roots, shellfish, and other marine resources. They called the location Yenecamú. According to the narrative of Hatsutaro, a Japanese castaway, in the book Kaigai Ibun (written by Maekawa, Junzo and Bunzo Sakai and narrated by Jatsutaro), when he arrived at Cabo San Lucas in May 1842 there were only two houses and about twenty inhabitants. However, American authors such as Henry Edwards and John Ross Browne claim that Cabo San Lucas's founder was an Englishman named Thomas "Old Tom" Ritchie. John Ross Browne says Ritchie arrived there about 1828, while Edwards says that he died in October 1874.http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=67479461 A fishing village began growing in the area when in 1917, an American company built a floating platform to catch tuna and ten years later founded Compañía de Productos Marinos S.A., the plant lasted several years in operation. Tourism Cabo San Lucas has become a prominent vacation and spa destination, with a variety of sites of interest and timeshares that have been built on the coast between San Lucas and San José del Cabo. It is sometimes considered the "Fort Lauderdale of Mexico." The distinctive El Arco de Cabo San Lucas is a local landmark. Cabo San Lucas has the highest paying marlin tournament http://icabo.com/event-guide/los-cabos-bisbees-tournament-guide in the world. In the winter, pods of whales can be observed in the area. They bear their calves in the warm waters of the Sea of Cortez after completing their six-thousand-mile migration from Alaska and Siberia. Development The beaches, surfing, and sport fish opportunities in Cabo San Lucas have attracted a great number of Mexican natives and foreigners to spend their vacations in large-scale tourist developments there. The development of Cabo's tourism industry was prompted by the Mexican government's development of infrastructure to turn Cabo San Lucas into a major center for tourism in Mexico, beginning in 1974. Upon completion of the Transpeninsular Highway, also known as the Mexican Federal Highway 1, tourist developments in Los Cabos often proceeded relatively unchecked. Until fairly recently, the unique and fragile environment of this part of Mexico was largely unprotected by law, and therefore was subjected to developers acting in concert with government agencies interested only in low-end tourist bonanzas. There is, however, a growing collection of activists and attorneys now involved in preserving many of Baja's desert habitats, marine mammals, and stretches of coastline. A number of agencies including the Gulf of California Conservation FundThe Gulf of California Conservation Fund and the Center for Environmental Law in La PazThe Center for Environmental Law in La Paz are challenging the destruction of wetlands and other ecosystems from Los Cabos to Ensenada. In the face of a growing international public demand for corporate-driven ecological stewardship, higher-end resorts in the Los Cabos area are increasingly sensitive to their environmental impact, and are taking initial steps to institute sustainable practices such as reducing water usage and non-recyclable trash output.http://icabo.com/cabo-news/15/going-green-in-los-cabos Transportation Cabo San Lucas and San José del Cabo are served by Los Cabos International Airport. The town is also a popular port of call for many cruise ships. Cabo San Lucas has a small international airfield, which handles air traffic for general aviation flights and air taxi service. Nightlife and activities Clubs in Cabo include the Cabo Wabo Cantina, the Baja Brewing Company, Pink Kitty Nightclub, Mandala, El Squid Roe, Giggling Marlin, Nowhere Bar, Tiki Bar, the Usual Suspects and the Jungle Bar. Tourists can also ride horses through the desert and parasail on the beach. The English language newspaper for Cabo San Lucas, the biweekly "Gringo Gazette", has news on tourist activities in Cabo San Lucas, San Jose, Todos Santos, La Paz, and the East Cape Baja.http://www.world-newspapers.com/mexico.html The Corridor Exclusive hotels and gated residential communities are found in the Corridor. Many of the properties have become havens to Hollywood stars, Fortune 500 CEOs, and even the US President during the 2002 Asia-Pacific Economic Conference (APEC). High-end resorts in the Corridor include the One&Only Palmilla, Esperanza, and Las Ventanas. Chileno Beach, located in the Chileno Bay, is one of the most frequented beaches in the Corridor. It is home to tropical fish, sea turtles, invertebrates, and sponges. Snorkelers often visit Chileno Bay to observe the underwater sea life. Climate {{Weather box |location = Cabo San Lucas, Baja California Sur |metric first = Yes |single line = Yes |Jan record high C = 32.0 |Feb record high C = 37.0 |Mar record high C = 35.0 |Apr record high C = 37.5 |May record high C = 38.0 |Jun record high C = 41.5 |Jul record high C = 41.0 |Aug record high C = 41.5 |Sep record high C = 42.0 |Oct record high C = 41.0 |Nov record high C = 36.0 |Dec record high C = 35.0 |Jan high C = 25.1 |Feb high C = 26.2 |Mar high C = 26.7 |Apr high C = 28.7 |May high C = 30.0 |Jun high C = 31.6 |Jul high C = 33.2 |Aug high C = 33.6 |Sep high C = 32.8 |Oct high C = 32.2 |Nov high C = 28.9 |Dec high C = 26.4 |year high C = 29.6 |Jan mean C = 18.8 |Feb mean C = 19.3 |Mar mean C = 19.9 |Apr mean C = 21.8 |May mean C = 23.4 |Jun mean C = 25.3 |Jul mean C = 28.0 |Aug mean C = 28.9 |Sep mean C = 28.1 |Oct mean C = 26.7 |Nov mean C = 23.0 |Dec mean C = 20.3 |year mean C = 23.6 |Jan low C = 12.5 |Feb low C = 12.5 |Mar low C = 13.1 |Apr low C = 14.9 |May low C = 16.7 |Jun low C = 19.1 |Jul low C = 22.8 |Aug low C = 24.2 |Sep low C = 23.4 |Oct low C = 21.3 |Nov low C = 17.0 |Dec low C = 14.1 |year low C = 17.6 |Jan record low C = 4.5 |Feb record low C = 1.5 |Mar record low C = 1.0 |Apr record low C = 7.0